We'll Be Together
|track = 1 (on the 22 tracks albums) 6 (on the 7 tracks album) 10 (on the 14 tracks album) |singer = Soundtrack: Federico Maria Saccani (English and Italian) Series: Jennifer Seguin and Jodie Resther (English) Gianluca Crisafi Perla Liberatori and Monica Vulcano (Italian) |music = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |lyric = Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Winx Open Your Heart |next = Winx Let the Power Shine}}We'll Be Together is a song from the episode The White Circle. Andy was singing it when Mitzi took the microphone from him and started singing to Brandon. Stella saw it and started to sing for her boyfriend. Lyrics |-|English (TV)= Andy's Part You're the one I want, I know it's you, Take my hand and close your eyes, We'll jump into the blue, We'll be together, We'll be together. Mitzi and Stella's Part I want you, I feel as sweet it can be. Honey, it takes two, You and me. I'll be your friend, Your love, your happiness, If you'll only be mine it won't end. Take a look in my eyes, I'll be your sweetest emotion! Nothing can change it, baby, Now it's you and me together, Side by side, this love will last forever! |-|English= Tonight will be the night Tonight We'll be together 'Cause I feel I can fly away With you forever You and me Can't you see Come on baby this is all I need When the lights go down The sky, it comes together There's no mountain we can't climb To now and never So let me stay Just one day And believe me baby that's the way We can be free (Can be free) Come on baby let it be (Let it be) I could die without your love So open up your heart and let me in You're the one I want I know it's you You're the light inside my heart My one becoming to You're the one I want I know it's you Take my hand and close your eyes We'll jump into the blue We'll be together We'll be together So listen to your song It's you and I don't care if I am right or wrong But I Need you like your soul Let me stay One more day Just believe me baby that's the way We can be free (Can be free) And come on baby let it be (Let it be) I could die without your love So open up your heart and let me in You're the one I want I know it's you You're the light inside my heart My one becoming to You're the one I want I know it's you Take my hand and close your eyes We'll jump into the blue We'll be together We'll be together |-|Italian= Questa notte se lo vuoi Voliamo in alto Tra le stelle e il cielo con Un grande salto, io e te Liberi, senza rete, senza limiti *********************** via In un momento Sopra terra al mare, noi Insieme al vento Siamo già Nella scia di una notte piena di magia Sai che già (Sai che già) ******** dentro te (Sai che già) Come un raggio mi riscaldi Come luce splendi su di me (-eeeee) Sono qui con te, se tu mi vuoi Chiudi gli occhi e cercami nei sogni che farai Sono qui con te, se tu mi vuoi Questa notte, il cielo brilla *// su di noi Se tu mi vuoi *** ***** che tu non sarai ******** Nel mio cuore splende già Come un diamante Dimmi che Stai con me Giuro tu sei tutti mia perché Sai che già (Sai che già) *///////// dentro te (Sai che già) Come un raggio mi riscaldi Come luce splendi su di me (-eeeee) Sono qui con te, se tu mi vuoi Chiudi gli occhi, e cercarmi nei sogni che farai Sono qui con te, se tu mi vuoi Questa notte, il cielo brilla */// su di noi Se tu mi vuoi Se tu mi vuoi Yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah-y-yeah-y-yeahhhhhhh Yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah Yeah-y-yeah-y-yeah-yeahhhhhhhh Trivia *This song is the first and to date only song to be used over a fight for a boy. *Currently, there are two different versions of the song: **The full/soundtrack version has a male singer singing the entire song. **The series version has a female singer singing part of the song, specially by Stella's and Mitzi's voice actors. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Couples Category:Stella Category:Brandon Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Character Songs